Memoirs of One Slowly Being Driven Mad
by Contra Mundi
Summary: A series of KomuixReever drabbles, starting from when Reever arrives at the Order, a newbie from Australia. Includes a messy desk, yelling and lots of paper.
1. June 19th 22:40

**June 19th- 22:40**

Reever remembers the day he first arrived at the Order. He stands in front of the door, unsure. He shifts his weight to his other leg and looks up at the tall door. He thinks it looks quite foreboding and he wonders why he even decided to take the job in the first place. He also wonders if, maybe, he has some suicidal tendencies.

He jumps violently at the sound of a loud humming and is horrified to see two large eyes, bloodshot with paranoia and stress, analyzing him in a way that isn't pleasant at all.

He feels his legs twitch slightly and contemplates running away, but then decides that maybe it would not be the smartest thing to do. The gate sucks in a deep breath and lets it out in a sigh of relief that makes the ground vibrate. "Clear," it says in a voice that is almost metallic.

"Good." The gates open slowly and Reever thinks that maybe there should be some kind of smoke made from carbon dioxide like they generally have in the playhouses.

A man is standing at the doorway. His pale face, with a light tinge of honey-yellow, is framed by numerous strands of black hair. He looks young, and he wears a pair of thin, steel glasses on the ridge of his nose. In his hands, he is carrying a horribly garish, blatant blue cup with an equally ugly pink rabbit on it.

"My name is Komui Lee. I'm the Supervisor here," the man greets proudly, waving his cup in the air, disregarding the liquid flying out of it. "Welcome to the Black Order."

He smiles widely. Now that Reever looks back on it, he realises that what makes the biggest impression on him about Komui is his smile. He thinks that maybe it is the most sincere smile he has seen in a very long time.


	2. June 19th 23:37

**Same Day- 23:37**

Reever begins to believe that he has somewhat of an understanding of what Komui is like now, having caught sight of his desk.

Much to his horror, the Chinese man's desk is piled high with papers, all unsorted and untouched. He sees "IN" and "OUT" trays, but he highly doubts that they have ever been used. Komui goes over to the monstrosity like it is nothing and shoves random papers onto the floor like they are nothing, making Reever wince at the utter lack of organization.

Finally, Komui stops and turns around, facing him. He frowns. "I can't find the room plans," he admits sheepishly. Reever wants to say that he would be surprised if he could find _anything _in that mess, but holds his tongue.

"I'm really sorry," Komui continues and he looks genuinely ashamed of himself, almost as though he hopes that Reever does not pursue the subject. "You'll have to put up in my room for the night. Er. That is, if you don't mind."

Reever shakes his head and smiles steadfastedly. Komui's face brightens up considerably and Reever decides he has made the right choice after all. "Excellent!" the Supervisor gushes. "I can take the couch, if you want. It's my fault after all."

"No, sir. _I'll_ take the couch. I think I can handle it," Reever tells him humorously, though he is hoping and praying very badly that his room isn't as bad as his office.


	3. June 20th 09:30

**June 20****th****- 09:30**

The next morning, Reever finds himself in an unfamiliar room. He feels the beginnings of panic building up in him, then remembers the events of the past few days and calms down. He sits up and stretches his sore body, shifting his legs slightly underneath the thick blanket draped over him.

Sitting at a table in the corner of the (surprisingly neat) room, is Komui, sipping a cup of what, judging by the smell, seems to be coffee. "You're awake," he comments brightly, flashing him a smile. "It's a little late but I didn't have the heart to wake you up." His smile widens and it is teasing and a little maniacal. "You look so _cute_ when you're asleep."

Reever says nothing and instead fixes the Supervisor with a hard stare. Komui deflates, realizing that maybe this is one newbie that has more of a spine and is not so easily irritated. He coughs and changes the subject. "Today, we're going to start with a tour of the Order," he says, serious now. "Then you're to start work in the Science Department where someone will give you a quick orientation and fill you in with your future duties."

He walks over to the couch and prods Reever on the arm with his slippered foot. "Come on," he urges. "Hurry up. We don't have all day."

Reever pushes the foot away without thinking. He stops, frozen with horror. He worries that maybe he has overstepped himself and that this time he's _really_ going to get it. Komui looks slightly stunned but doesn't seem to mind his boldness. He quickly recovers and pouts like a child. "You're going to make me la-a-te," he whines, dragging out the last few syllables.

Reever makes a quick attempt to smooth his wrinkled clothes, and then declares that he is ready to go. Komui regards him curiously. "Eager, aren't we?" he grins. "That'll change over time. Don't worry."

And Reever doesn't understand what he means.


	4. June 20th 14:00

**June 20****th****- 14:00**

Reever feels like he wants to die.

Over the course of four hours, he has been shown his desk, told his duties, made to write a "small" questionnaire (written by "Grand Supervisor and Chief, Supreme Dictator of the Science Department—Komui", consisting of 30 questions, with some like: "How do you like your coffee? A) Black, B) With cream, C) Don't like coffee (GET OUT OF MY SCIENCE DEPARTMENT!!)" and "Don't you think Lenalee is so cute?? :3" Reever has never seen this Lenalee before but he begins to feel pangs of slight, unintentional hostility towards her), introduced to everyone in the Department, told the placement of every apparatus in the section and that if he doesn't put them back where they were before he will be tied to the stake and set on fire and dragged around the building to look for Chief Komui, who has supposedly gone missing. He thinks he now knows why the Supervisor had said that he would change his mind about being eager for work.

His spine seems to deflate at the thought and he falls limply onto his new desk, which is already piled high with books and papers, barely managing to stay on his chair. He stares into space for a long time. He feels his eyelids beginning to droop and tries to fight it for a while, but then decides that he doesn't really care. He is aware that he looks stupid, but he doesn't mind since he hardly thinks that there is any human being on earth that can look good when sleeping. Anyway, Komui was probably lying when he said he looked cute when he was asleep. He doesn't believe that it was said in sincerity...

"Tired out already?" A familiar voice in Reever's ear makes him jump violently and he falls out of his seat onto the hard floor. He looks up sheepishly at Komui's laughing face. Komui reaches out his hand towards Reever and the man takes it, pulling himself up. "I'm sorry," Komui says. "I didn't mean to scare you so badly."

Reever's face reddens. "You didn't scare me," he protests weakly. "I—It's just that I don't like it when you talk too close to my ear and I have a personal bubble."

Komui says nothing, but his grin widens. Reever can see him making a personal note in his mind to do it again sometime soon. "A _big_ personal bubble," he adds meaningfully in hopes that the effect won't slide off the Supervisor like water off a duck.

Komui ignores this conveniently and pats him on the back as they leave the room. He laughs brightly. "Come on," he says. "I'll sit with you while you're eating lunch."

* * *

**A/N: I really do believe that if there were ever a questionnaire that the people of the Order had to fill out, there really would be questions like "Isn't Lenalee cute?? :3" I think Komui is the type that would use a surplus of emoticons... I think if he ever went into a chatroom or something, though, he would use proper capitalisation and punctuation. I shudder to think that anyone wouldn't. On second thoughts, maybe Lavi would... I don't think I like him very much anymore. **

**I have a personal bubble too and I go completely binkers when someone invades it. It generally has to do with clawing and the drawing of blood, so, yeah... The whole "water slides off ducks" thing is a kind of reference to one of my favourite books, **_**Good Omens**_**, by Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman. **


	5. June 20th 15:19

**Same day- 15:19**

Reever wanders the empty halls. He doesn't want to admit it, but he thinks he is lost. He reasons that it is only natural for him to get lost since this is only his second day here, but then immediately after, he feels like an idiot and wishes that Komui had never left.

He looks around hopelessly. The place does not even look close to where his department is. He sighs and continues his journey deep into the unknown. Suddenly, he stops. He squints down an obscure hallway and then walks closer to get a better look. He stops just short at the beginning of the corridor and he isn't particularly sure if he wants to get any closer. The corridor is barren and the stone floors look like acid has been tearing away at their rough skin. There are numerous paintings on the doors. Some have stars on them, while others have big red X marks on them and "DANGER" written in big letters. Many of the doors are scorched and Reever shudders as he catches sight of a chemical-looking green puddle oozing out from beneath one of the doors.

Slowly, Reever turns away from the corridor and is beginning to walk away when he hears a heavy creaking as one of the doors swings open slowly. He is stunned to see Komui walk out of the door, but upon further consideration, decides that this isn't quite so odd at all. Komui seems just as surprised to see him and his sharp eyebrows shoot up high in his forehead.

"Reever!" he exclaims, not unpleasantly. "What are you doing here?"

Reever explains his situation and his face grows sullen as Komui laughs. His laugh is catching, though, and Reever finds himself chuckling softly as well. Komui offers to walk Reever back to the Science Department and the blonde man gladly accepts, telling him that he was almost afraid that he might end up wandering around for so long that he would starve to death.

As they walk away from the destitute corridor, Reever remembers to ask Komui what it is. Komui explains to him that the entire corridor is for him to conduct his experiments in and that the rooms with the crosses are filled with things that have potential to take years to rot away. Reever stops walking and stares at Komui, then runs to catch up again. Komui does not explain the nature of his experiments and Reever does not ask. As a mournful howl resounds around the circular building, Reever thinks that he doesn't quite want to know at all.


	6. December 24 23:30

**December 24th- 23:30**

Reever sighs to himself as he takes a drink off the table and smiles to himself. So far, he has managed to last half a year at the Order now, despite all the mad running around. A lot has happened since he started work at the Order. New members have been introduced, along with new Exorcists. Reever likes to think that he and Komui are friends now, though he isn't very sure what Komui thinks of him. He isn't quite sure if he wants to know, lest it should disappoint him. He looks around at all the people gathered in the room, waiting for the clock to strike twelve. It amazes Reever how, with one strike of a clock, a day can change into another and you'll never see that day again.

Komui sidles up to his side and helps himself to a drink and some food off the table. "Enjoying yourself?" he asks. Reever nods on reflex. Komui seems satisfied with this answer. There is a long moment of silence and the two men are content to just watch a couple waltz past them. Komui stretches and looks around, bored. Reever does not seem to notice. Slyly, Komui picks a small cake off of a tray. It is pink and heart shaped with too much icing on it, Reever thinks as he catches sight of it. He believes that one taste of that cake could send a person into permanent shock.

"Hey, Reever, eat this cake for me?" Komui wheedles, placing it in his palm and planting it in front of Reever's face. Reever frowns and shakes his head, then slowly starts backing away. Komui's mouth works itself into a disappointed "oh" and then he scowls. He stamps his slippered foot irritably and pouts. "Eat it," he whines. "E-a-a-a-t it."

He catches hold of Reever's shoulder and attempts to shove it into his mouth. Reever sputters as some icing gets into his nose and has to stop to blow it out into a piece of tissue. He is about to say something sharply to Komui when the man takes the opportunity to push down his throat. Reever's face goes a funny purple colour and he is beginning to choke when he decides that it would be better to swallow it instead. He does so and puts a hand to his neck, panting. Komui smiles triumphantly. Planting both of his hands on his hips, he throws his head back and cackles maniacally, ignoring the questioning glances from some of the other people gathered in the room.

Komui pats him on the back, restarting a new series of coughs and wheezes from the Australian man, in a comradely fashion. "Don't worry. I'll make it up to you," he says, winking and putting a finger to his lips, indicating that what he is going to say next is completely secret. Reever stops for a short moment and stares at him.

"Reever, you're now promoted to the Section Chief of the Science Department. I've been looking for a replacement since the last one blew himself up (just kidding! He actually just retired) and you're the lucky man!" Komui says happily. "From now on, you're in charge of keeping all my records, sorting all the important paper work and handing them to me and also, keeping the spirits of the men up! Yes, it's an important job, alright, and all for eating one diabetic-inducing cake!"

He laughs again and slaps Reever hard on the back. Reever rubs it, certain that it is going to bruise, and thinks that it doesn't seem to be a fair trade at all. He is about to say so when Komui grabs him by the hand and drags him over to a congregation of employees from the Science Department and announces the news.

The clock strikes twelve as Komui throws his arm as well as Reever's into the air.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for the really crappy chapters. You know, writing at 2:00 in the morning isn't a very good idea at all. Why am I writing so late? Because I spent the first two damned hours going through all my D.Gray-Man's doing my research. Gah... Of course, I got distracted too—but that's besides the point! Also, there are my finals to think about and every time I go on my computer to do something other than write my notes, I feel a little guilty. After my exams, though, I'll be free as a bird (or at least as free as work and things will let me be) and I can write more, and hopefully, better! The problem is that I already have the entire ending planned out but I don't know what to do in between.**


End file.
